


墨水心

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 这个故事的灵感来源于一瓶绿色的墨水，文具坑里的小伙伴可能很容易就猜出来了。





	墨水心

奥默里克诞生在鸣虫喧嚣的夏季，初降临的时辰是炎热却有风的傍晚。宣告幸福的啼哭响彻在屋内时，天边的黄昏还有最后一抹亮色垂挂天际，而早升的星子已在当空迫不及待地眨眼。

刚记事起他便听父亲讲，出生时有只萤火虫落在他的额头上，明灭交替闪过七次才飞走。那时还是婴孩的他安静地没有哭，肉乎乎的小手摇晃着，却抬不起来也抓不住那团很快飘走的光。

父亲的手指停留在画册上，指着那些闪亮在林间的光点，对坐在膝上的儿子说，这便是萤火虫，它们喜欢跟伙伴们成群飞舞，常出现在植被丰美的水岸边。

那些发光的生灵看起来就像降落人间的星辰般美丽。奥默里克睁着孩童水汪汪的蓝眼睛，望着那些在纸上连绵成光带溪流的飞虫，下意识地抬手摸向自己的额头。

在这个早慧的孩子天真烂漫的想象里，夜晚凝聚的光都该是梅茵菲娜所赐的祝福，能发光的萤火虫必定是女神最喜欢的使者，而那片有幸被驻足过的皮肤，就仿佛是被女神亲吻过的神圣印记。

大人们不知道孩童隐秘的心思，他们为奥默里克幼时便表现出来的聪慧而欣喜和骄傲。

奥默里克爱看书，也爱思考，除此外他还是个温柔体贴善解人意的孩子，他会为穷人衣服上透风的孔洞流泪，将自己早餐省下的面包给饥饿的小孩，他会将路边夭折的野兔埋在苹果树下，跟在冷清的送葬队伍后面好让死者最后的旅程不至太孤单。

他仿佛是个天生的虔信者，还不到能读经文的年龄，便早已表现出仿佛流淌在血液里的博爱与悲悯。等他开始识字后，那些圣典与圣训的故事被他烂熟于心，提出的问题就连圣堂里的圣职者们也常感到难以回答。

普拉尼翁家附近没有湖泊也没有清泉，稍远的地方倒是有宽阔的河流经过，却远超出懵懂的孩童所能被允许游玩的范围。那只仅存于他人记忆中的萤火虫，奥默里克常坐在黑夜里思考它是自哪飞来的，为何那之后就再也不见它或者它的伙伴回来做客。

 

奥默里克七岁那年的初夏暴雨连绵，决堤的河流漫过绿茵的原野，沿着田地边被挖出的沟渠流淌，灌进废弃的农舍边因年久失修而坍塌的地窖里，形成一片小小的池塘。

房屋原先的主人据说去过东方，屋后种着的苍翠苗木纤细却坚韧，是附近的居民都没见过的品种。奥默里克却知道它叫“竹”，百科全书上是这么写的。

正是在那片仿佛天赐的水塘边被遗忘的竹林里，傍晚归家的奥默里克见到绿色的萤光若隐若现，好像月光浸染翠竹的绿，在幽暗的视野里点缀出触手可及的星光。

它们看起来比画册上平面的光点美丽多了，动起来时仿佛发亮的雪雾，时而流散在林间如华光织就的薄纱。

周围的房屋与道路，远处的山峦与云霞仍是记忆里熟悉的那样，这片流萤四散的竹林与池塘仿佛是被神灵执笔偶然添加的风景，镶嵌在孩童稚眼说看到的画卷里，就等同于真实发生的奇迹。

 

之后余下的短暂夏季里，奥默里克日落后最常去的地方便是那片离家不远的竹林。

萤虫们仿佛是认出这位眼瞳湛蓝的幼童正是它们的伙伴昔日亲吻过的婴孩，并没有避让地围着他跳起圆圈舞，时而有大胆的还会停留修剪整齐的发间，仿佛将那鸦羽般漆黑的细丝当做了岸边的苇草。

有时候，奥默里克会耐心地伸出指尖，等待舞蹈得倦了的萤虫停在上面休憩，然后凑近眼前仔细端详小家伙那规律明灭的尾部，还有那自鞘翅里露出的半透明的翅膀。

男孩并不避讳萤虫们俏皮地在他的脸上散步，它们穿行的轨迹带着细密的微痒，比蚂蚁爬过时留下的感觉更坚实，却不像天牛与金龟子的脚钩那样粗重。

大部分时候奥默里克都安静地坐在摇曳的翠竹下，抱着膝盖望着月色中池塘里倒映的自己，萤火虫在水里那张圆润的脸庞上铺展着缓慢划过的星轨，让他也变得像天幕那样亮晶晶的。

 

这就好像梦境般不可思议。

即使日后奥默里克会成为文采飞扬的学者，可在他还只是七岁孩童的时候，对自己夏日里的这份奇遇，也想不出更好的比喻来形容那些流萤穿梭在林间的浩渺与空灵。

而正像所有的孩童都会抱着不切实际的幻想那样，奥默里克那时也曾天真地忘记美梦终会随着黎明的到来而消散的道理。

 

时间很快来到盛夏最后的尾巴上，酷暑将池塘蒸发得只剩薄薄的一层浊水，许多萤火虫都飞走去往更远更清澈的河边，只有最后几只恋旧的飞虫还留在那片狭小的竹林边。

“你们也很快就要离开了吧？”奥默里克对着那变得稀疏，不再像星幕那样密布的光点说，不舍的酸楚泛上他的鼻尖，很快便蔓延到眼眶里，流出晶莹的眼泪来。

他坐在即将干涸的水边不停地哭泣，泪水化作涓涓溪流，像是要将那池塘重新填满般源源不绝。他的悲恸深重却无声而沉默，在这静谧而安详的夜色里，只有俯瞰众生的梅茵菲娜知晓他的哀伤。

或许那些会发光的生灵真是女神派来探查人间的使者，冰天上的月亮女神仿佛感念到奥默里克的心意，施展起举手之劳的慈悲，将最后的萤火汇聚成光，注入池塘残存的水里被浮萍托起的最清亮那几滴，装进月光凝成的冰晶里交到奥默里克的手心。

神灵的心思奥默里克无从揣测，可当那承载着夏日最后萤火的晶瓶缓缓降落在他手里时，惊讶得忘记哭泣的孩童瞬间便为自己编织了这样的故事。

他欢欣地扬起脸在竹林晃动的阴影中朝高悬当空的明月行礼，按照自己的理解像典训中蒙获感召的圣徒们那样对谁也没提这件事，找来最结实也最柔软漂亮的丝线将那支瓶子挂在脖子上，就这么握着进入甜美的梦乡。

 

“那是可以实现愿望的魔法墨水，”梦里发光的精灵扇动着透明的翅膀，掩映在浅金色头发下的眼睛淡绿如水泽边萤虫的光，说话的声音好像竹林叶片的窸窣，“用它写下的事情都可以成真。”

“我可以用它治好猎户被蛇咬伤的腿，抚平农夫被蚂蟥叮过的皮肤吗？”奥默里克满脸期待地问，“我想让邻居家太太死掉的丈夫回来，让厨娘爱捣蛋的儿子变成听话的乖小孩，让那个总在冬天生肺病的女孩永远住在温暖的春季……这些愿望也能实现吗？”

“能，但结果未必如你想的那般好，”精灵的脸在光雾里看不清面貌，只能依稀分辨那裹在白色薄纱里的是年轻男性的身形，“万物间存在着复杂而微妙的因果，你许下的任何愿望一旦实现，都会引起环环相扣的连锁反应。所以你在写下文字的时候，必须预设到后果，并精确地考虑到所有方面。”

“比方说？”奥默里克神情认真地望着那团绿萤的光晕问，“如果我想替那位时常以泪洗面的夫人留住她总是远行的丈夫，该怎么做呢？”

“她的丈夫出远门，是为了做生意。如果强行将那位先生留下，他们家就会失去收入变得穷困潦倒。”精灵声音温和地回答，“想当然施加的好意往往等同于灾难。”

“你说得有道理，我明白了。”奥默里克若有所思地点头，“我应该许愿她的丈夫路途顺利，这样可以少耽误些时间，早点回来。”

“更要牢记的是，愿望常常以出其不意的方式实现。”精灵的声音继续着，如徐徐风声般轻柔，“就拿那位先生来说吧，许下留住他的愿望，说不定会为他带来意外，比如被石头砸断双腿，从此再也出不了远门呢。”

“不！这样绝对不可以！”奥默里克露出恐惧和懊悔的表情，想到那样可怕的场景，他的蓝眼睛变得湿润起来，“我并不希望这样的事情发生。”

“祝福与诅咒从来都是比邻而居的双生，”精灵在梦境将尽的黎明，他的声音在晨霭中散去，只留不断回响的余音，“所以许愿的时候必须谨慎又谨慎。”

“我记住了。”奥默里克的嘴唇呢喃着说，睁开眼睛在白昼里的光线里醒来。那支充盈着绿光的晶瓶躺在他的手心里，被皮肤的热量浸润得温暖熨帖。

 

这真的是瓶魔法墨水吗？

用过早餐后，奥默里克趴在父亲专为孩童设计的小写字台上想。

梦境里精灵说的话犹在耳边回荡，每个字都清清楚楚地刻在脑海里，比过往那些醒来便破碎成残片的梦境真实得多。

那精巧的瓶子在阳光下熠熠生辉，投进男孩晶亮的眼睛里，像是萤火虫在海面上飞舞，流散着细碎的辉彩。

奥默里克从抽屉里取出他最喜欢的那支羽毛笔，小心翼翼地将瓶盖打开。他终于决定试一试。

可是写什么愿望好呢？

善良的男孩不希望给他人带来麻烦，决定先在自己身上做实验。他的目光落在手背被蚊虫叮咬后留下的红肿上，随着纸上发光的笔迹蜿蜒到最后的句号，他的皮肤不再感到痒，慢慢地恢复细嫩与平整。

简直太不可思议了！

奥默里克睁大了眼睛，反复抚摸着光洁如初的手背。他想起那夜竹林里这小小的晶瓶在顺着皎洁的月光如萤虫般缓缓降落手心的光景，天真的心万分笃定地相信这是女神赐予的礼物。

我要用这瓶墨水帮助许许多多的人。

在窗棂透过的晨光里微笑着的男孩，自那刻起有了名为信仰与虔诚的最真挚愿景。

 

让居住在橡树下那家的姑娘重新变得漂亮起来吧。

奥默里克左思右想后，决定了为他人许下的第一个愿望。

那姑娘从前曾是很漂亮的，如果不是生了场怪病让她脸上长满疙瘩，她还应该漂亮很多年。所以，奥默里克思忖着，只是让她恢复到本来样子的话，应该不会有可怕的灾难发生，就当那场病被治好了。

于是他这么在纸上写着。尽管经过深思熟虑，真落笔成字时，心里难免有些忐忑，生怕有什么地方考虑不周，为别人带来灾难。他的手有些颤抖，字迹也变得沉重，好像刻在纸上的那样一笔一划的。

对她来说，再怎么样也不会更糟了吧？

奥默里克在心里祈祷着奇迹，放好笔便往那棵大橡树的方向跑去。

当他气喘吁吁吁地站在那里时，看见一位年轻美丽的少女站在井边，她垂着头呆呆地望着水面自己的倒影，杏花般嫣然的面容上满是不敢相信的欣喜，又带着些仿佛刚从噩梦里醒来的惶然。

男孩悄悄地躲在树后，将自己藏在树冠的阴影里。听那姑娘开心地呼唤自己的双亲，看见她与父母相拥着喜极而泣，奥默里克便确定自己做了正确的事情。

 

“谢谢你告诉我这么重要的事情，”奥默里克在当晚的梦中学着大人们的样子，朝那绿光中穿白衣的身影行礼，他的声音稚嫩却虔诚，相信那光雾里的精灵真是冰天之上女神的使者，“这样我便可以帮助许许多多的人了。”

“与我无关，”精灵回答的时候像是在微笑，即使被光笼罩着，他眼睛里闪亮的萤火仍如宝石般耀眼，“让你拥有这份祝福的，是你自己的善愿。”

“我希望能够成为书里圣徒们那样的好人，我想为大家治愈疾病、减轻伤痛，掌握各种有用的知识……”奥默里克神情认真地说，用清脆的声音描述着自己想要的未来。

他的眼睛里绽放着春天绿野上的花，闪耀着夏季星空里璀璨的光华，累缀着深秋树上沉甸甸的甘果，却唯独看不到白雪冰封的凛冬。在孩童朴素的视角里，幸福和美好的未来就是这么简单的事情。

精灵沉默不语地聆听着，或许是窥见这孩子将来要走的路途不会顺畅，他的笑容中有淡淡的悲悯。

奥默里克正对精灵说，自己将来想要成为圣职者，便看见那光如白鸽忽地飘到近前。他惊讶地止住声音，看见批裹着白纱的精灵朝自己伸出手来。

“你会实现愿望的，但那是很久以后的事情。”精灵在光里浮现，轮廓与棱角模糊，面容与神态朦胧，只能分辨出那是张年轻而英俊的脸，洒着辉光的淡金色发帘下是橄榄石般的眼睛，“而现在，就请你随我在这梦境的国度里徜徉吧。”

他可真好看，皮肤白得宛如大理石雕像，就连睫毛眨动起来都是金色的。

奥默里克庄重地伸出食指放在精灵的掌心，触到那团光的刹那，他也好像生出了翅膀般，身体变得如羽毛般轻盈，踏着空气便飘起在房间里。

精灵在前方如引航的明灯，带着穿睡衣的男孩穿过雕花的窗棂，来到夜色中俯瞰山峦与田野的高度。

奥默里克看见下方的房屋渺小得好像成散落的积木，河流狭窄如缎带般环绕，熟睡的绵羊结伴好像白色的蚁群。

那圣洁的明月温柔体贴地高悬夜幕中，毫无偏袒地将自天而降的光华赠予高树与矮草，让不论贫穷还是富裕的家庭都能在沐浴在这至高至美的赐福中安眠。

这便是神灵的无私与公允，如月光毫无区别地守望大地，也是神灵的慈悲与宽容，哪怕是即将赴死的罪人与走到末路的恶徒，也能从这神圣的月色中获得忏悔与赎罪的机会。

 

在那年夏季炎阳的余烬里，奥默里克用那瓶墨水连续不断地书写着愿望。

他让弓箭手保卫村庄时被熊咬折的手指恢复灵巧，免得那位远近闻名的神射手因勇敢而失去生计。

他为行动不便的老人引来山间的清泉流淌过家门，这样他们只需要走到院子里，便可取用干净的水源。

他治好盲学者浑浊不见光的眼睛，让那慈祥的常给孩子们说故事的隐居者重新能够看到书上的文字，自那张饱经风霜的薄唇里讲述的道理也更加生动与丰富。

家附近的圣职者们都惊呼这连串的奇迹是神灵的显圣，人们的信仰也变得更加坚定，圣堂里日夜灯火通明，祈祷吟唱的声音永不间断。

奥默里克因此也常去圣堂，没有人会拒绝这样乖巧而安静的孩子。他坐在离神龛最近的长椅上，在那里他能听见人们向神灵诉说希冀。他会认真地筛选出那些美好而无害的愿望，将那些秘而不宣的思绪化作纸上萤光熠熠的线条，编织成明日发生的美妙奇迹。

他没有将墨水的事情告诉任何人，也不认为自己在其中有功。他相信那瓶墨水是来自冰天赐福与嘱托，也因此希望人们将奇迹归于女神的慈爱与慷慨。

更何况，他早已得到属于自己的嘉奖。

每当夜里，那只身披着荧光的精灵都会领着他在晚风中翱翔。他们穿过星辰的银河，在寂静的长夜里聆听世界沉眠的声音。

 

“我可以看看你的样子吗？”奥默里克终于忍不住问。那时他们正坐在棵古榕树高大的树冠上休息，有紫色开花的藤萝蔓延，空气里都是淡淡的香气。

精灵闻言舞动着翅膀，停留在男孩双手捧起的掌心里。

奥默里克将脸蛋凑近，包裹在精灵周身的光雾太过明亮，藏在荧彩里的那张脸精致美丽，却怎么也无法将那模糊的轮廓辨得分明。

“你可以暂时不发光吗？”奥默里克低声问，他觉得这样有些不礼貌，可又实在太想知道自己这位奇妙的朋友长什么样。

“恐怕不行，”精灵遗憾地摇头，站立在男孩温软的手中，像朵盛开的百合花，“光辉熄灭的时刻，就意味着我将要消失。”

“诶？”奥默里克意识到自己提了很过分的要求，伤心而内疚地连声道歉，“对不起，我不知道是这样的，我不想你消失，我想跟你永远做好朋友。”

精灵望着男孩浅笑不答，淡金色的睫毛微微眨动，被切割得细碎的光洒落在绿萤般的眼睛里，有星辉乘着粼粼水波流淌过他的眼角。

 

发生在七岁那年的事情美妙得如同梦境，也注定如所有难以忘怀的美梦般，冥冥之中早已被神灵划定终结的日期。

 

奥默里克在那个夏末里许下数不清的心愿。最先发黄的树叶开始下落时，神奇的墨水已经所剩无几，晶瓶变得透明好像普通的玻璃，只有底部还有浅浅的荧光流溢，那点最后的墨水只够再许一个愿望了。

 

“给你自己留一个愿望吧。”精灵坐在写字台上，声音温和地提醒着，他眼眸中的神情融化在光圈里，缥缈的面容看起既悲伤又迷蒙。

“可是，有位憔悴的母亲想要治好女儿的肺病，还有位重伤的骑士希望能够平安地归家……”奥默里克摇着头说，这些事情都很重要，想到自己只能再完成其中的一件，不由得为其他更多不幸的人而难过得眼眶都酸疼起来。

“好吧，那就如你所愿。”精灵叹息着停在男孩的额头边，几不可察地在奥默里克的眉心印下轻吻，欲言又止地垂下淡绿的眼睛，微笑着望着纸上不断延伸的笔迹。

奥默里克郑重地写完最后的单词，停笔后抬起头来，却发现精灵身上的光芒黯淡，白纱中纤细的身形好像风中摇摆的烛火，如受伤的鸽子般坠落在纸上，不再被辉光掩藏的俊美脸庞因透明而更加朦胧，只剩眼中的萤火还在虚弱地燃烧。

“永别了，善良的孩子，很高兴能和你成为朋友。”精灵的声音如夏夜最后的流萤般微茫，却带着秋日里稻穗般饱实的完满，“愿你平安快乐地顺利长大，像你所希望的那样，成为给他人带来幸福的使者。”

“这是怎么回事？”奥默里克惊惧地望着精灵慢慢消散的身体，不敢相信离别竟会以这样决绝的方式突然袭来。他盯着墨水瓶里不复存在的荧光和纸上字迹隐约的浅辉，顿时明白过来，“为什么你不告诉我，墨水用完后你就会消失呢？”

“你要是知道的话，就不会再使用那瓶墨水了，”精灵的身体已经化作粉末，只有眼中残留的萤火还在晃动，他的声音自无可寻处飘来，“世间万物都有其使命与价值，其中有些是值得用生命去寻求的。这……你将来早晚会懂。”

“那我永远都失去你了吗？”男孩的声音带着极力克制的哭腔，奥默里克哽咽着问。

“谁知道呢，我本就是循着心愿而来的。或许以后，等你长大……成为……我会再次……”

萤火霎时间熄灭，没能说完的临别话语戛然而止，晶瓶破碎的声音为夏天落下最后的休止符。

 

等我长大了，成为善良的、有用的、能够为他人带来幸福的人，你就会再次循着我的心愿，出现在我的面前，就像竹林里水泽边那场奇迹一样，再次散发着光辉，在前方替我指引前进的路……

……你想说的是这样的意思对吗？

消逝的灵魂沉默着，再也无法回答他。奥默里克却像相信墨水是女神的赠礼那样相信着精灵最后的话语。尽管这其中很大程度是他天真而单厢情愿的想法，可对人生初次体味到心碎的孩童而言，这是他唯一能够说服自己的解释。

 

原本就聪慧善思的奥默里克自那后愈发勤学刻苦起来，周围的孩子们没有谁能比得上他，老师对这孩子所表现出的天赋啧啧称奇，圣职者们更对他小小年纪便怀揣的善良与悲悯不吝称赞。

稍微大些后，奥默里克众望所归地进入神学院，并很快在激烈的竞争中脱颖而出，几年后更以首席身份毕业，在无数同学艳羡的目光中，被推荐进入教皇厅成为圣职者。

他为云雾街无家可归的穷人们带去过冬的炭火，为战乱中失去父母的孤苦孩童建造安全的庇护所，为因决斗裁判而含冤蒙羞的不幸者严辞申辩……他不再天真，不再幼稚，却更加虔诚，更加坚定，他是皇都人民心中最接近圣徒的善良白魔法师。

 

时间如白驹过隙，斗转星移间，已是那年夏天后的第十九个年岁。灵灾在五年前降临，从此伊修加德不再有夏季，也不再有萤火虫，只有积雪不融的永恒凛冬。

可在教皇厅内以冰天为名的殿堂里，花园却是四季如春的，深红如血的藤蔓永不凋谢，浸染着夕阳般鲜艳的颜色。

正是在那里，在午夜银色的月光照耀下，奥默里克在斑驳的树影下看见金发的青年穿白衣的影子，轻飘飘地朝自己走来。

那人的眼睛在夜色里如萤火般闪烁生辉，淡绿的颜色好像竹林在水泽里的倒影。他的面孔美丽得令人联想到天神的造物，浅金色的碎发上洒着细密的光亮，白色的铠甲周围蒙着镀银般的轮廓，说话的声音清朗得像风彬彬有礼，又像雨水落在竹林里掷地有声：

“为使伊修加德的百姓获得永远的幸福与安宁，你是否愿意将自己的智慧与力量奉献给远大而光荣的理想？”

奥默里克惊异地伫立在原地，青年被月色爱抚的轮廓与记忆中被光茧包裹的面容重叠，在这人世间最接近的神界的花园里融合成名为再会的奇迹。

“我甘愿。”奥默里克毫不犹豫地回答，朝那身披着白甲站在光晕里的青年走去。

 

成长为圣职者的男孩相信，这是神灵赐予他的旧梦重逢。他是如此激动，如此高兴，以至于忘记了重要的事情

——其实他自始至终都没有看清精灵的面容。

2019-03-21


End file.
